Récit
by HaruHaru Hazelnut
Summary: Ada dua orang. Tapi kenyataannya, ada tiga orang dalam kisah ini./GonRetzKillua.


**Récit**

**Hunter X Hunter** © **Yoshihiro** **Togashi**

Story By: Author kelewat gaje; **Harukaze Maulida**

WARNING: Gaje. Aneh. Alur berantakkan. Third person POV. Typo. Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

><p><em> –Ada tiga orang dalam kisah ini, bukan dua–<em>

* * *

><p>Aku sudah selesai dengan kertas ulanganku –itu adalah soal yang mudah, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengerjakannya; hanya lima belas menit, bahkan kurang. Sungguh, aku bosan. Sekumpulan soal ulangan Bahasa inggris itu tidak membuatku terhibur sedikitpun; kondisiku tetap sama seperti saat menginjakkan kaki di kawasan sekolah ini. Bosan. Sekolah, belajar, pulang, mengerjakan pr dan bersih-bersih. Aku bosan dengan rutinitas monoton itu; semua itu membuatku tidak merasakan gairah hidup.<p>

Aku menatap ke arah jendela di sampingku, aku menatap lurus ke bawah; halaman belakang sekolah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau dan pepohonan yang rimbun. Kosong, tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering –

–Dan baru saja aku ingin memalingkan wajah, suara tawa yang samar ditangkap oleh telingaku.

Di sana, di hamparan rumput yang membentuk karpet hijau yang membentang luas itu, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai perak tengah berlari. Senyum semangat terukir manis di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, seorang bocah yang kelihatan seumur dengannya, muncul di belakang Si Bocah Perak; dia mengejar temannya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas –tepatnya, aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan bocah berambut hitam itu. Sepertinya mereka adalah murid SMP Hunter; keduanya memakai _gakuran_ sekolah ini.

Aku membuka jendela di sampingku, keinginan untuk melihat mereka lebih jelas muncul di benakku.

Saat jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan sang sahabat, bocah berambut hitam itu melemparkan semangkuk pie, dan mengenai kepala belakang bocah berambut perak jabrik dengan telak. Aku tersentak. Hei, bagaimana bisa mereka yang dengan mudahnya melempar makanan?

Si korban serangan pie dadakan pun menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kesal, menyadari tanda bahaya, si pelaku serangan langsung berlari setelah melemparkan senyum garing. Anak bersurai putih itu mengejarnya sambil berteriak; dan kali ini aku dapat mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut anak perak yang marah itu.

"Sialan kau! Rambutku jadi kotor! Kau harus membayar! Layani aku selama seminggu!"

"Tapi yang memulai kau! Bajuku kotor karena hujan kuah mie-mu!"

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Entah kenapa, mengamati dua orang itu membuatku sedikit terhibur.

Selanjutnya, bocah berambut hitam dan bocah berambut perak itu duduk bersama di atas pohon. Pertengkaran ringan mereka terlupakan begitu saja. Keduanya bersantai di sana sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Di saat yang sama, bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku baru menyadarinya; dua anak itu istirahat sebelum waktunya –membolos.

* * *

><p>Aku melihat mereka lagi. Kali ini di koridor.<p>

Keduanya bertengkar.

Entah masalah apa yang mereka perdebatkan kali ini, aku tidak tahu –

–Oh, soal pemenang balapan ke sekolah, ternyata...

Aku itu menghela nafas. Benar-benar masalah yang sepele. Dari tinggi badan, mungkin mereka seumuran denganku... dan kemungkinan juga berada di angkatan yang sama; angkatan 1.

Tingkah mereka sangat kekanakan. Perdebatan yang tadinya hanya tentang siapa pemenang belapan ke sekolah, kini menjadi meluas ke masalah lain –termasuk masalah lempar makanan kemarin.

Tapi aku bukan orang yang munafik; kuakui mereka benar-benar kekanakan, dan perdebatan mereka membuat sebagian orang mengumpat kelakuan mereka. Tapi hei, lihatlah sebentar... dan kau tahu kalau ini sangat lucu, dan menghibur. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar.

"Retz, kemari sebentar."

Seorang guru memanggilku. Terpaksa kuakhiri aktifitas menontonku.

Koridor yang awalnya sepi menjadi penuh... dan berisik. Berisik yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bukan berisik menghibur dari _mereka_.

* * *

><p>Hari sabtu... akhirnya hari ini tiba. Kantin tidak penuh hari ini, dan aku bisa membeli roti melon kesukaanku.<p>

Pandanganku langsung terkunci pada dua sosok yang sedang duduk termenung dengan damai, di meja mereka terdapat beberapa makanan dan minuman yang sudah habis.

Aku terperanjat; ini aneh, ada yang salah dengan tingkah mereka. Apakah tidak ada lomba makan seperti biasa? Kalaupun baru saja selesai, seharusnya meja mereka penuh dengan puluhan piring bekas makanan –tapi kenyataannya hanya sedikit piring kecil dan gelas di meja mereka. Ini sungguh membuatku penasaran.

Hanya penasaran, tidak lebih.

Si anak berambut hitam membuka mulutnya –aku tidak dapat mendengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan, dia berkata dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan cemas, juga bingung. Temannya mendengarkan dengan serius, hingga bocah Janken (aku menyebutnya begitu karena anak itu suka main janken-batu gunting kertas) itu selesai dengan perkataannya.

Anak berambut perak menerawang ke atas. Sebelum mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Dan kali ini aku bersyukur dapat mendengarnya karena anak itu berbicara dengan suara tenang dan monotonnya yang jelas.

"Mungkin... kau bisa mulai berteman dengannya." Dia menghela nafas berat. "Lalu katakan perasaanmu."

Ternyata... anak berambut hitam itu jatuh cinta, eh... sepertinya dengan begitu tingkah kekanakannya akan berkurang.

Begitu juga dengan tontonan penghilang bosanku.

Aku mengambil langkah, tapi pandanganku tetap mengarah pada mereka.

Si bocah perak menatap ke depan.

Dan saat itulah kami bertemu pandang... untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

><p>Ini pertama kalinya aku membolos. Pelajaran seni sungguh membosankan. Belum lagi kepalaku masih lelah karena pelajaran biologi barusan. Dan aku ingin menenangkan semua sarafku dengan hembusan angin yang nyaman. Di sini, di belakang sekolah.<p>

Aku duduk dan bersandar di salah satu batang pohon. Angin sepoi mulai menerpa wajahku. Rasanya sangat nyaman...

Aku dapat mendengarnya –suara mereka sudah sangat akrab di telingaku, walaupun kini jarang kudengar karena mereka sedikit lebih tenang. Bukan hanya Bocah Janken yang kuvonis sedang jatuh cinta, tapi juga Si Bocah Sapphire. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu.

Dapat kurasakan, mereka duduk di sisi yang berlawanan dari pohon yang kujadikan sandaran. Sepertinya mereka ingin bicara.

Semoga... hari ini mereka bisa mengusir kebosananku.

"Kalau kau ingin, katakan saja padanya."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan..."

Suara yang dulunya penuh semangat dan kepolosan... kini menjadi kosong. Dan menegangkan. Kurasa... kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Lalu?"

"Ini tentang kau, kau yakin... tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, apa salahnya sahabatku menyukai seseorang?"

"Jangan membohongiku dan dirimu seperti itu!"

Keheningan menyelimuti, mereka, maupun aku.

"Kau..."

Suara si anak berambut _spike_ memecah keheningan.

"... Kau juga menyukai Retz, kan?"

Dan kemudian... tidak ada yang bicara.

Aku masih syok di tempatku. Tidak pernah kusangka ternyata kisah dua sahabat itu akan menjadi seperti ini.

Tidak.

Ini bukan kisah tentang mereka. Tetapi kisah tentang kita.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena telah membuat coretan nista begini.<p>

Saya bener-bener nggak tahan nggak nulis tentang mereka... di Movie, ngeliat Killua pengen menggapai Retz yang udah mati itu beneran ngenyayat hati banget! DX *nangis seember

Terus juga... ngeliat keakraban Retz ama Gon bawaannya so sweeetttt X3

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga jadi OTP saya uhu~ XD *apaan

Ini sengaja saya samarin soal Gon ama Killua (tapi readers tau aja kan?) tanpa alasan yang jelas... *digebuk

Osu, saya minggat dulu~ kritik, saran dan kesan sungguh dinanti~


End file.
